Flower
by Rayne Shepard
Summary: Quinn shot up in her bed looking around at her surroundings, sweat covering her skin. The sound of glass shattering fresh on her mind. Realization dawned on the blonde as she looked over to the empty side of the bed. A one shot based on a prompt I saw. Femslash if it's not your cup of tea don't read. R&R!


**AN: I do not own anything except my character Rayne. All other characters and TV show belong to the talented Ryan Murphy. BTW Rayne is Rachel's faternal twin sister. Enjoy! **

Quinn shot up in her bed looking around at her surroundings, sweat covering her skin. Her labored breathing filled the air along with her frantic eyes, searching for the cause of the noise she heard. Shattering glass and the screaming sound of a car horn is fresh on her mind. Realization slowly came to the blonde woman as her heart slowed down and cool air began to rush to her overheated body. 7:36 A.M. Rubbing her face she sighed, "Might as well get ready for the day."

Slowly she got dressed, grabbed her keys and headed to the flower shop to buy a single orange rose. A soft smile appeared on her troubled face as she thought back when Rayne told her about her choice of flower.

_"An orange rose?" Quinn looked at her lover puzzled. It was their second anniversary and Rayne decided to take Quinn out to her favorite childhood park to watch the stars. "That's what you like?"_

_Rayne nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yeah."_

_"Why?"_

_The brunette shrugged lying back on the hood of her car and placed her arms behind her head, gazing up at the twinkling lights the stars produced in the dark sky. "Orange is my favorite color for one and I read somewhere that the orange rose symbolizes desire and passion for love in a relationship. It also symbolizes a new beginning. A beginning_ where_ everything is right and harm is banished from the journey. And it's also for short-tempered beings like myself."_

_"So if I ever get flowers for your birthday, our anniversary, or just to say, 'I love you', they'll have to be orange?"_

_"Yep."_

_Quinn studied the woman for a second before she laid her head on her chest, wrapping her arms around the toned body. "Here I thought you were a red rose type of girl."_

_"Do you value your life Fabray?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good. Buy me red roses and you won't have a life to value."_

_"Now I see where the orange roses come into place."_

_"I knew you were a smart girl."_

_"Don't push it."_

Quinn walked into the cemetery, orange rose in hand. A brisk wind nipped at her body, sending shivers through her spine. Clutching her jacket tight to her body she reached her destination. Rayne Alexandra Corcoran-Berry. Loving daughter, sister, lover, friend. 1991-2015. Quinn placed the rose on top of the tombstone and kneeled down in front of it, running her fingers over the engraving.

"I had that dream again. The one where I watch your death over and over. It only gets bad when it's around this time of the year. I know you wouldn't want me crying over you and feeling pity towards myself but it gets hard Rayne. It does. I try not to shut people out but I can't help but bury myself back into that shell you fought so damn hard for me to shed." Quinn took a few breaths holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Leroy and Hiram are doing great." She shifted so she was sitting in front of the tombstone. "Leroy is helping families who have lost their loved ones the same way we lost you with his new organization, The Rayne Corcoran Foundation. He has made great progress over the last couple of months. Hiram quit his job to help with the organization. He's getting better with communicating with us again. He's not locked away from society anymore and is spreading the word around to bring situations like yours to the world."

"Shelby hasn't changed since the night of your accident. She has night terrors worst than me and is receiving therapy for it. Some nights she sleeps without any disturbance, others not so well. Rachel has changed a lot. She's no longer going for her dream of being on broadway but is living like each day is her last." A small chuckle escaped her lips. "You wouldn't believe she got a tattoo with your name on it. A tattoo on Rachel Berry. Never thought I would see the day."

Quinn sighed and ran her hands over the tombstone again. "I miss you Rayne. I miss the adventures we used to have. The random romantic dinners, walks around the neighborhood, you singing corny songs to make me laugh when I'm down. I miss your presence, your touch, your laugh, smile, kiss, and most of all, I miss you holding me. You made me feel like that little girl again who's desperate and seeking warmth and protection from the monsters under her bed or to shield her from the thunder storms." Tears flowed down her pale cheeks. "I love you." She whispered. Quinn rested her forehead on the tombstone as she cried. For her, for Rayne, for everything.

A soft hand rested on her shoulder before arms wrapped themselves around her sobbing body. "It's okay Quinn. She's in a better place now." Rachel spoke softly into the girl's hair as if Quinn would run away if she spoke any louder. "We'll get through this. Together." Rachel held the girl rocking them side to side as a few of her own tears rolled down her face. Clutched tightly in her left hand was a single orange rose, waiting to join the other.


End file.
